


proud

by foxcourt



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Thorki - Freeform, for goodness sake this is NOT abo, i really don't know sorry, just the two being cute with their daughter, male transgender i mean, this is mpreg?, thor as a protective father, transgender loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxcourt/pseuds/foxcourt
Summary: Thor did not need words to understand that he should go out with Loki, or any obvious reason to hug him in bed and be proud of the family he had.





	proud

People usually take pride in what is most valuable to them, specifically the attribute they recognize as stronger and more impressive. Thor was proud of his hair, of course, but that did not even come close to the pride he felt in his sleep; with the ability to sleep _anywhere_ and under _any_ circumstances. Of course, that was no longer the case. Now he prided himself on the opposite. He was so aware of the low resounding of his husband's breathing and the little audible noises in the next room that he did not even bother to sleep, he was too energized for it.

 

One of his arms was below Loki's neck, forming a comfortable pillow. The dark-haired man slept heavily after so many sleepless weeks of worry, it took a lot of flexibility from Thor to finally relax and take some time to sleep. They were together, as a couple and as parents, so they should take responsibility together. The blond pulled Loki's hair from the front of his face and laid a long kiss on his face, slowly lifting his arm out of the bed they shared.

 

The apartment they lived in was small, but sufficient for two adults who worked at different hours and for the young and new member of the family who slept on the other side of the hall. Thor stood on the doorframe, staring at the pastel-colored green and blue room decorated by Loki, weeks before Frigga's birth. The memories of that day were still fresh in his memory.

 

_"Why green and blue? We can literally paint the room of any color, or leave it without color, or use all the colors of the palette." The blonde asked innocently as he took the excess paint out of the brush._

 

_Loki was just finishing his own hair when he walked into the room, smiling tenderly. "Green for my eyes, blue for yours. So our little one will not feel so lonely, I guess. "_

 

_"It's a beautiful way of thinking-" Thor turned to face him as the first splash of the cold ink hit his face and Loki's laughter echoed through the room, which he did not let pass, brushing the brush in the middle of the black blouse Loki wore. By the end of the day, they were both sitting in the middle of the room, using each other's backs for mutual support. Their hair was a mess of green and blue, but they did not care. "I think we're going to have to change the floor, too."_

 

Thor walked into the room, sitting down in the chair beside the crib, watching the little girl closely. Frigga was almost a year old, and her black hair was covering her whole head and almost running down her shoulders, making him wonder if her hair would be as smooth as his own, or wavy like Loki's, eventually caressing the strands and watching as the little girl opened her absurdly blue eyes, identical to his own. The two stared at each other in silence until Thor took her in his lap and laid her in his arms, and in a little while, he fell asleep too.

 

Loki woke up feeling the emptiness in the bed. The absence of light in the room indicated that it was obviously not a day, so Thor had not left for work. He got up to Frigga's room when he saw both doors open, not avoiding a smile as he saw the two people he loved most sleeping together. He pulled the little girl from his husband's arms and laid her down in the crib, with great care so she would not wake up, and then woke the other with some caresses on his face. 

 

Thor did not need words to understand that he should go out with Loki, or any obvious reason to hug him in bed and be proud of the family he had.


End file.
